


Eyes I Dare Not Meet

by ptolemy



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptolemy/pseuds/ptolemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanekoma sees them all the time, even in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes I Dare Not Meet

He sees the UG in his dreams, too, except it's worse than that. It's a thousand, thousand layers of the dead and gone - the ones who cried, the ones who never found partners and died alone, the lost ones. It's the living wading through corpses they can't see. It's the dead who tried to go back home anyway.

It's the Noise screaming, Angels watching.

And one living boy outside the Wildkat, looking right at him.

In his dreams, they're all pressed together in bright, raging colors, and they scare him enough that he doesn't sleep much anymore, only makes himself another pot of coffee and tries not to look outside.


End file.
